degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Spinner-Manny Relationship
The relationship between Spinner Mason and Manny Santos is Spanny (Sp'inner/M'anny). Relationship History Overview At a car wash run by Degrassi students, Spinner and Manny play and joke around and realize that there's a spark between them. They begin their relationship in the episode, Bark at the Moon but it ends in Eye of the Tiger after Manny finds out Spinner was responsible for the shooting that killed one student (Rick) and left another paralyzed (Jimmy). Post-Breakup The first hint of friendship between the two was in Venus, when Manny says hi in passing to him and Darcy, though they only look at her and don't say hi back. In High Fidelity (1), Spinner is playfully shooing Manny, Emma, and Peter from The Dot so he could spend time with Darcy. Spinner later agrees to help Manny with her play. Manny is so thankful she hugs Spinner, making Darcy jealous. The two were seen around each other throughout the rest of the series always acting cordial and friendly. Spinner helped Jay win Manny back and he and Manny hugged at graduation .Manny helped Jay and Emma cheer Spinner up after he broke up with Jane and The Dot blew up. Manny was maid of honor at Spinner's commitment cerermony to Emma and she sang at the reception afterwards. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 In Holiday (1), Spinner becomes the second person(Emma being the first) to discover the relationship that Craig and Manny were having behind Ashley's back when he catches the two of them kissing. Manny laughs nervously and walks away when Spinner approaches them with an expression of astonishment and confusion on his face. Later on, Spinner praises Craig for being a 'stud' and he refers to Manny as 'adorable' and 'hot'. Season 4 In Anywhere I Lay My Head, while Paige is at home feeling sick, the Spirit Squad decides to wash cars to raise money for new cheerleading uniforms. Manny asks Spinner if he could talk Craig into getting the band to play at the car wash. At first, Spinner tells her to ask Craig herself but reluctantly changes his mind when Manny makes it clear that she feels uncomfortable talking to Craig after everything that has happened between them the previous year. Later on, Spinner consults the band about the idea of performing at the car wash. While Jimmy and Marco aren't up for the gig, Craig and Ashley(who temporarily joined the band at the time) are actually looking forward to it....until Spinner mentions that Manny will be there. Later on at the car wash, Manny approaches Craig to thank him for performing but he clearly appears uneasy about speaking to her, especially in front of Ashley. When Craig walks away, Spinner approaches Manny and jokes "Any more bitter and she'd be a lemon"(referring to Ashley). From there, Spinner and Manny quickly began to laugh, joke, chase each other, spray water at each other and even flirt with each other. Craig witnesses this interaction from afar and discretely takes a picture of Spinner and Manny standing intimately close to each other. Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Timeline *Start Up: Bark at the Moon (413) *Broke Up: Eye of the Tiger (416) **Reason: Manny finds out Spinner was responsible for the shooting that changed Degrassi. ***'Note:' This was never directly stated in the series, but implied after Manny ignores him at school when word gets out about Spinner's involvement with the shooting. Gallery 413 007 yyn1.jpg Bark-at-the-moon-4.jpg 289px-775.png 4353ds.jpg 334e.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships Category:Season 4 Category:Friendships Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9